


drunk words, sober thoughts

by jewelevesque



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College!Solangelo, M/M, drinking tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelevesque/pseuds/jewelevesque
Summary: in which nico gets a bit too drunk but it's okay because will is there.(can you tell i suck at writing summaries)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	drunk words, sober thoughts

There he was again.

Will watched as Nico di Angelo walked into class and plopped down in the desk in front of Will's after greeting him with a nod. And like usual, Will couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all. He kept staring at the Italian's neck and his messy dark hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed.

After every class, Will always tried to walk up to Nico and talk to him. They did talk sometimes, as they were already friends, but Will was afraid that was all Nico saw him as-- a friend.

After the class finished, Will sighed, picked up his books and practically forced himself to walk up to Nico. He knew that if he didn't do it now, he would never find the courage to.

"Hey," Will greeted, and Nico looked up, surprised. That only lasted for a second, though, and when he saw it was Will who came up to him, his expression suddenly changed and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Will," Nico responded. "What's up."

"Nothing much. Uh, I wanted to ask you something..." He stopped for a second, looking at the di Angelo boy, who was waiting for the question. "Are you free... tonight?"

Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise for a second, but then he smiled mockingly. "Why are you asking?"

Will rolled his eyes. "You know exactly why I'm asking, di Angelo. Stop playing dumb."

Nico's smirk only grew wider. "But you like it."

 _Damn it_. Will was pretty sure he was blushing.

"So, uh, I was wondering if- if you'd like to, I dunno, get a drink or something?" He was very aware of his stuttering, but he tried to act as if he didn't notice. Obviously it didn't work, because even just thinking about it, Will could feel his cheeks burning more and more. That made Nico chuckle a bit and he finally stopped teasing Will.

"Sure, I'd love to."

They both agreed on a location-- a bar which Nico probably went to before, considering the fact that he was the one who suggested the place. It was pretty close to the campus, but not close enough to walk there on foot. Will thought he could drive there, before suggesting to pick Nico up at 6, knowing the latter didn't have a car.

Of course, the day seemed to pass painfully slow for Will. Those few hours he had to wait until picking Nico up felt like days. Eventually, when it was finally time for them to meet, Will couldn't have been more excited.

The night went well. At least, the first part of it. They talked, they laughed, they ate and they drank. (Well, only Nico did, as Will was the driver and he barely touched the glass of wine in front of him; as a med student, he knew better than that.) Will suggested for Nico to go slower, but of course, he should've known better than to argue with him. By the end of the night, he ended up drinking so much that, when they got up to leave, he could barely stand without leaning on something.

"You know what, Will?" Nico asked at one point on their way to the car, leaning on Will so he wouldn't fall.

"What?"

"You're cute."

It was then when Will almost had a heart attack. But then he remembered; Nico probably had no idea what he was saying. Next day, he would wake up and probably not remember anything from that night.

"Shut up, di Angelo. You're drunk." Will was glad it was dark out and Nico couldn't see his face, because he felt as if his cheeks caught on fire.

"Doesn't mean I'm lying, though," Nico said. He paused, then, "Does it?"

Will chuckled as he tried to get Nico into his car. This turned out to be harder than he originally thought, since Nico would keep disobeying Will and refusing to put on his seatbelt. It took about fifteen minutes for Will to finally put it on, and when he did, Nico started talking about the most random stuff anyone could think of, as if already forgetting about the seatbelt.

"Will?" he would ask.

"Hm?"

"Is water wet?"

Will didn't reply to those questions. Nico kept going like this the whole time until they finally arrived. They got inside the building and Will led Nico to his dorm, knowing full well the boy wouldn't be able to walk there on his own. He probably wouldn't even be able to remember _where_ his dorm was.

When they reached the door, the both of them stopped.

"So," Will said, "if your roommate's asleep, will you be fine on your own?"

Nico waved his hand as if saying it wasn't a big deal. "I know where my bed is."

There was a moment during which neither of them said anything, and Will just wanted to leave, when Nico opened his mouth again. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You're cute."

Will rolled his eyes and blushed involuntarily for what felt like the millionth time that night. He silently cursed himself. "You already said that."

"I did?" Will nodded. "Oh. Well, you are. I like the way your hair curls up at the bottom, and how your eyes are the color of the sky, and--"

"Nico?" Will cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"You're drunk."

By Nico's confused expression, he seemed to have forgotten that for a moment. Then, his expression suddenly changed to a serious one. Will wanted to ask why the sudden change of mood, but then he saw Nico tilting his head slowly and leaning forward. Will felt his heart racing in his chest. And then, the door opened.

From the dorm came out a guy with blond hair, bright blue eyes like Will's, and glasses placed crookedly on his nose. He looked a little puzzled at the sight of the two boys, but as he saw what was going on, he immediately widened his eyes and Will stepped back, redder than ever.

"Heyyyy, Jason," Nico said to his roommate. "Will just brought me back from our date."

"It wasn't--" Will started to explain, but Jason cut him off.

"Nico, are you okay?" He turned to Will.

"He just drank a little too much. Or... a lot."

Jason nodded in understatement, but kept frowning, obviously in concern for his friend. "Thank you. You know, for bringing him back."

"Anytime," Will responded.

They said their goodnights before the door closed again, leaving Will alone outside. He sighed, turned around and started walking to his car, but then he heard the door open again behind him. He turned around, watching Nico stumbling over his own feet walking towards Will.

"I forgot something," Nico said. He tripped and would've fallen to the ground if Will wasn't there to catch him and help him back to his feet.

"What--"

Before Will had time to finish his question, Nico pressed his lips onto his. At first, Will widened his eyes in surprise before eventually giving in, closing them and kissing the younger boy back. He could taste the alcohol on Nico's lips, so strong the smell almost made him sick, but he kept kissing Nico nonetheless. He was very aware of the latter's hands moving up and down on his chest, his arms and then tangling in his hair. When they eventually pulled apart, Will felt as if _he_ was the one who would pass out.

Before he had time to question Nico, the Italian put a hand on Will's chest and looked him in the eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he went back inside.

Will had to wait a few minutes to make sure he was actually able to walk to his car after what just happened. _Nico freaking di Angelo_ actually kissed him. _He_ kissed _Nico_.

As he walked back to his car, Will smiled to himself. Things definitely didn't turn out the way he expected, but it was, nonetheless, safe to say that was surely one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
